The Great Nalu Debate
by UnlimitedMagic
Summary: Co-Captains of Team Canon Mira and Cana debate the ending of Rave Master along with the ambiguous meaning of their otp in the final chapter. This story helps Nalu fans read between the lines or have a new perspective on chapter 545! An Au where FT characters debate the canonization of Nalu. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.


**The Great Nalu Debate**

 **Chapter 1: Teams revealed!**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm fully recovered from surgery now and back at writing!**

 **Note 1: This fanfic is about the "ambiguous" nalu ending that holds so much meaning if we read between the lines.**

 **Summary: Co-Captains of Team Canon, Mira and Cana debate the ending of "Rave Master" along with the ambiguous meaning of their otp in the final chapter. This story helps nalu fans read between the lines or have a new perspective on chapter 545!**

Mira dragged the drunken brunette across the abandon school halls towards Class B-3. Cana snatched her wrist away from the demon's grip who "tried" to look innocent. Cana could see right through her façade. She needed something and it was nothing that Cana wanted to be a part of.

She sighed while slurring her words, "Look Mira. Whatever it is. I don't want to do it. I want to go home. I'm tired." Cana started to walk off until Mira grabbed her wrist once more, this time holding a tighter grip. Cana yelped when Mira started to apply more pressure.

"Listen Cana. You and I both know that you're going to go right to your dad's wine cellar in his basement when you get home because he's on another business trip. And if you don't want Gildarts to find out about that." Mira trailed off while Cana snorted."Where's the proof?" The silver haired female held up her phone and pushed play on the recording of Levy and Lucy's conversation with Cana last month.

 _ **"Are you sure about this Cana?" A concerned blonde who obviously failed at whispering said.**_

 _ **"Yeah! You need to loosen up Lulu."**_

 _ **"Well, Lu-chan does have a point." A quieter voice that sounded like Levy said.**_

 _ **"There's nothing to worry about! Bacchus and I are going to turn up while my dad's away!"**_

 _ **"W-What did you mean by tur-"**_

Cana paused the video and was shooting daggers at the silver-haired beast. "You monster! What are you going to do frame me for hooking up with some guy that I only drank with!" Mira giggled at her old friend's false assumptions. "Now. Now. Cana, I didn't even think about doing that." She sighed out of relief.

 ** _Maybe she was wrong about her friend._**

 ** _Maybe she wasn't a sneaky monster that forces people to do what she wants all the time._**

 ** _Or Maybe it was the booze talking_ …**

"But now you gave me an idea-." "Okay! Okay! I'll go! Just stop your stupid trolling already." Cana opened the classroom door and slammed it shut, not bothering to hold it open for Mira. Cana knew for sure that it was the booze talking. "Once a demon always a demon." She huffed under her breath.

Mira jumped up and down by herself and squealed before entering the classroom. She had to thank her sister Lisanna **(who she also blackmailed in exchange for keeping who she liked a secret)** for furtively recording them; while pretending to be asleep after her quiz.

* * *

The classroom was divided into two sections. Team Canon was on the left and Team Non-Canon was on the right.

Cana was sitting on Team Canon's , probably knowing that's what Mira wanted today. She could read her childhood friend like an open book but sometimes she wishes that she didn't know what Mira was thinking. Some of her thoughts are quite disturbing.

Mira wrote "The Great Nalu debate" on the white board using a black marker. Mira drew one vertical and horizontal line under the title that was made to divide the two teams. Cana, Levy, Erza , Juvia ,Lisanna, and Millianna are on Team Canon. Jenny was supposed to the eighth member and was a no show . Mira grinned wickedly after taking, notice of the empty seat. "I'll deal with her later." A malicious glint was prevalent in her eyes, making everyone shiver.

Mira looked at the opposite side of the room and noticed that the other team had all of their members.

Yukino,Minerva,Laki, Kinana, Kagura, Angel,Brandish, and Evergreen are on Team Non-canon.

Mira started to panic about losing a member until she remembered that she had a secret weapon. Her favorite teacher in all of Fiore State loved the manga and shipped Haru and Elie more than anyone! When her green-haired teacher strongly believed in something she would fire facts as fast as a bullet to prove that the person going against her is wrong. She ran down the hall and up the stairs to Mrs. Connell's room!

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Are we going to get ice cream now!" Asuka asked, excitedly while watching her mom stuff dozens of ungraded papers into one of her messy work folders. "Yes, Darling." Mrs. Connell said, closing the folder and placing it inside her bag. Mira was speeding into the room when they were on their way out and tripped over a chair, causing her to fall.

Mira groaned on impact while Asuka came rushing toward her aid. The cute little girl wearing cowboy boots kneeled right beside her. "Are you're okay pretty lady?" The little girl asked kindly. Mira started to cough and asked Asuka to, "Come closer." When Asuka was close enough, the silver haired lady lifted up her head from the ground and said, " I need your mom's help to win a debate. Then laid herself back down on the cold dirty floor. Mira would do whatever it takes to win this shipping battle.

Asuka giggled at the lady, thinking that she's silly. "Mommy! Mommy! Can we please go to the debate this nice lady is talking about! Puh-Please!" Asuka was jumping up and down. Unaware of her mother's growing headache from grading pop quizzes all day long. "I think I might stop giving out pop quizzes." She said in her mind. "I don't know dear. Momma has to cook dinner for papa tonight." Mrs. Connell said, thinking that it was a reasonable enough explanation for a five-year-old. The black-haired girl's eyes became watery from the rejection but she wouldn't give up.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssee!" She continuously ran around her mother while Mrs. Connell and Mira were having a conversation with each other through their eyes.

 _ **"See what you started."**_

 _ **"I know. I know. I'm sorry but you're my only hope Mrs. Connell."**_

 _ **"What happened this time Mira!"**_

 _ **"We're missing someone on the debate team so can you fill in?"**_

 _ **"Alright but Alzack won't like that he's eating leftovers."**_

 _ **"You said that Mr. Connell left for a meeting and won't be back until tomorrow."**_

The green haired woman sighed and said out loud, "You're lucky my favorite student." Mrs. Connell stopped her kid from running in circles and picked her daughter up. "We're staying there for half an hour then we're leaving."Mira got off the ground, ran towards Mrs. Connell and started to squeeze the life out of her. "Thank you, Bisca-Sensei!" The green haired lady started to cough as she said "You're strangling me Mira."

 **To Be Continued:**

 **A/N: I wanted to make a story to clear things up for the nalu fans that believe that they didn't get canonized. I'm writing a story that helps viewers read between the lines better! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Note 2: If you want a written debate on any of the main pairs let me know.**


End file.
